Le secret de Kyle
by Yana-M
Summary: Kyle à un Secret,mais comme il est mal avec sa conscience il En parle à ces amis qui refuseront d'y participer PS : j'ai inclus un nouveaux personnage


Narrateur : _Externe_

Camille Dubois, Une Blonde de 14 ans est au Collège de la ville de South Park elle vient de déménager Dans cette Ville pendant l'été, elle était la « nouvelle »

-Salut, Moi c'est Stan Marsh. Se présenta le brun

-Kyle Broflovski . Dit le roux

-Kenny McCormick. Dit le blond

-Eric Cartman. Dit le Gros

-Camille Dubois, Enchanté. Dit-elle tout sourire

-Tu viens d'où ? Demande Stan

-D'Aspen. Répondit-elle

-C'est loin, il fait très froid là-bas, non ? Se renseigne Eric

-Ouais, Mais j'y survie. Rit-elle

-C'est quoi le numéro de votre Maison ? Demande Kenny

-Attention il veut Te violer. Prévient Eric

Et ils rirent ensemble

- C'est le 1635. Répondit-elle

-T'avait des Amis là-bas ? Demande Encore Eric

DRIIING

-Bon ça a sonné j'y vais, on se revoit a la cantine. Elle dit ça et est partie courir

Une fois partie

-Vous en pensé quoi ? Demande Stan

-On ne la connaît pas encore, on ne peut pas la juger. Répond Kyle simplement

-Son accent m'énerve. Dit Eric

-Je la trouve … mignonne. Dit Kenny songeant

-Bon, il faut qu'on aille aussi aux cours. Dit Kyle qui est plus sérieux que Les autres

Narrateur : _Camille_

Je Marche dans le couloir, Quand un Surveillant surgit, il a des grosses lunettes, une grosse tête, il s'adresse à moi, « Vous ete nouvelle ? Je ne vous ai pas vu avant, vous voyez » Dit-il, il me fait rire avec son « vous voyez » à la fin, il m'emmena dans une salle et me présenta comme la nouvelle et me laissa en plomb devant des dizaines d'élève, j'ai le trac, alors … que dire ?

-Euh … Je m'appelle Camille Dubois j'ai 14 ans je viens d'Aspen et j'aime m'habiller en couleur sombre, euh … et … euh … je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Bégayais-je

-Bien, on va étudier cette fille, des questions ? Demande le Prof

Comment ça « étudier » je suis quoi moi, un animal qu'on découvre, je hais être nouvelle, j'étais bien la ou j'étais avec mes amis, Un garçon au teint Pâle avec un chapeau péruvien bleu à pompon jaune prit la parole

-T'est une gothique ? Demande-il

-Non. Répondis-je agacé

Un autre garçon Brun prit la parole

-Pourquoi ta un accent de merde ? Demande-il

-Et toi pourquoi tu ressemble à une fille ? Contournais-je

C'est vrai il ressemblait à une fille, il avait les cheveux bruns court, les yeux marrons, mais il était trop chou

- EH JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! Hurle-il

-Bon, maintenant … JE PEUX M'ASSEOIR ? Demandais-je au Prof les pieds en compote

-Ok. Dit-il en hochant la tête

-Mais ou ? Demandais-je

-A côté de ….bon, prend la table au fond vu que toutes les places sont prises. Dit le prof confus

Quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe, on tourna tous nos yeux vers celle-ci, Je découvre Kyle, Eric, Stan et Kenny essoufflé

-Dé…Désolé du retard …. Kyle …. C'est foulé la cheville dans les escaliers …. On a du l'emmener a l'infirmerie et resté avec lui …. Pour vérifier …. Qu'il ira toujours bien. S'explique Mal Eric

Eric et Kenny lui montrèrent leur billet tandis que Stan aide Kyle a se déplacé.

-Bon … d'accord, ça passe pour aujourd'hui, aller vous asseoir. Ordonna le prof en soupirant

Quand Kyle allait prendre place, un hurlement lui échappa, Ces amis se tournèrent inquiet vers lui

-ça va ? Demande Stan

-Non, J'ai mal. Se plaint Kyle en s'agrippant au bras de son ami

-Monsieur, il ne peut pas assister au cours vous le voyez bien. Dit Stan au Prof

-Ferme-la Marsh, et Toi brocoli arrête de Te plaindre. Hurle le prof avec une rage d'être interrompue pendant tout ce temps

-C'EST BROFLOVSKI, MERDE ! Hurle Kyle

-Rien à foutre. Dit le prof en roulant des yeux

J'assistai à cette Scène choqué, eh ! Ce n'est pas juste qu'un prof fait ça à un élève, étrangement j'interviens, moi de nature très franche, tout le monde me regarde

-Vous n'Avez pas le droit de lui faire ça, je peux porter plainte contre vous. Dis-je

Le prof super en colère s'approcha de moi et me colla une gifle qui me fit tomber à terre, Je me suis **JAMAIS** faite gifler, surtout pas par un prof, tout mon entourage m'adore et n'a jamais osé lever la main sur moi, c'en était trop … Le visage rouge de colère (PS : je suis une sportive accomplie, j'ai fait tout les sports en Canda et reçu plein de médaille) Je me lève et mon poing part dans la figure du prof

-… Madame Dubois DEGAGER CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, ET VOUS *il pointa Stan, Kenny, Eric et Kyle* ALLER AVEC ELLE ! Hurle le prof

On sortit de la classe, dans le couloir on commença à rager contre le prof

-On me jamais gifler, c'est la première, je vous assure qu'il va le payer ce vieux con. Dis-je les poings serré

Aucune réponse, Kyle baisse la tête gênée et dit calmement

-Désolé. Fit-il calmement

-Pourquoi ? Demande Stan a côté de lui

-Je vous aie tous mit dans la merde avec cette histoire qui regarde que moi. S'explique-il

-Quelle histoire ? Je demande

-La fracture de mon pied. Répond-il

-On est tes amis, tu n'allais pas rester seul. Dit Kenny

-Même Eric ta aidée, On tient tellement à toi. Dit Stan

- Je ne vous mérite pas. Dit il en ayant des remords

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Dis-Je en riant bêtement

-Non, je vous assure. Dit Kyle

-Pourquoi ? Demande Eric

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose …. Capable de briser notre amitié a tous. Dit-il gravement

-C'est …. Quoi ? Dit Stan moins sur maintenant

-Quand Rebecca m'a demandé de sortir avec elle, j'ai accepté sans savoir qu'elle m'avait intégrée dans un Club Anti-Stan et ces amis, Elle a commencé à me dire que Stan a trompé Wendy avec une autre, Que La mère d'Eric est une P**e qui rentre tout les soirs avec un nouveau mec, que ça l'étonnerait qu'elle ait un mari, elle peut pas avoir de relation stable avec les hommes elle ne pense qu'a ça, et Que Kenny Se droguait et Dealer avec des gens pas net, Et que la nouvelle c'est une chochotte, même pas capable de gifler convenablement et de monter son pied a plus de 5 cm. Il finit son récit en soufflant de sa tirade

-Et ? Demande Eric agressivement

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait raison, que ce n'était même pas Mes amis que j'étais avec eux que pour m'afficher, Je lui ai dit qu'elle est la meilleure, elle a rigolé, et m'a dit que si elle me trouvait avec cette bande de nul, elle romprait avec moi. Confie-il

-Et tu à préféré cette … cette … chose, à tes meilleures amis. Dit Kenny Choqué

-Mais non ce n'était pas notre amis voyons il le faisait pour S'«Afficher », tous nos bons moment, nos confidence les plus intimes, nos rires et nos joies, ça comptait pas pour lui, non, pour lui on est que des jouets, tu reste avec et tu les jette après, Franchement, tu me déçois Kyle. Dit Stan en le posant doucement parterre pour ne pas le blesser.

-Euh …. Les gars on doit voir la directrice. Interrompais-je

-Ah ouais !, bon venez. Dit Stan en marchant nerveusement

Et on s'en va chez la principal victoria (qui est la directrice en même temps)

-Alors les enfants qu'elle est le problème ? Demande-Elle gentiment

-Notre Amis c'est fracturé la jambe. J'informe

-Il est ou ? Demande la principale

-Chez l'infirmière. Répond Stan

-Et ? Demande la principale

-Monsieur … euh. Dis-je en bégayant

-Quand j'ai essayé d'expliqué le problème a notre prof il m'a dit de la fermer et de dire a mon amis d'arrêter de se plaindre, Ensuite …. Elle a intervenu *il me pointe du doigt*Garrison la giflé et il nous a dit de vous voir. Explique Stan Clairement

Je ris intérieurement, il a passé la séquence ou je lui rends son coup pour ne pas faire de problème

-D'accord, C'est de la faute de Garrison … Bon les enfants, Retournez à votre cour, vous dirait à votre Prof que je vous ai Punie pour qu'il se tait

-D'accord, merci Madame. On fit tous en chœur avant de sortir

Je l'aime bien cette directrice.

Narrateur : _Kyle _

Merde, je me retrouve dans le couloir, seul, je n'aurais jamais du leur raconter cette histoire, Mais vous me connaissez, j'avais du mal avec ma conscience, j'avais l'impression de profiter d'eux, Je suis qu'un hypocrite …. Vraiment, Stan avait raison je suis pathétique et je ne mérite pas les amis en or que j'avais.

J'essaye de me relever avec douceur pour ne pas me faire mal, je ne vous ai pas raconté ? Plus tôt dans la journée, quand on courait parce qu'on avait un énorme retard en cours, on devait descendre des escaliers, et … par faute de précipitation je me suis fracturée toute la jambe en m'étalant sur les escaliers, Stan, Kenny et Eric m'avait aidée à me relever et m'ont emmené chez l'infirmerie, Pour tout vous éclaircir je vais vous donner un flashback

Flash Back 

**-Eh les gars, on n'a pas de retard comme par hasard ? Je demande**

**-Non, Cool Le juif. Me répondit Eric**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS UN JUIF ! Hurlais-je**

**Eric rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, Geste plutôt étrange de sa part c'est ce que j'aurai dit si j'aurai eu 8 ans, mais maintenant j'ai 16 ans et lui aussi et nous somme mature, d'ailleurs il a beaucoup changé, il est devenu plus sympathique et il a maigri durant les années, oui parce qu'on ne c'est pas vu pendant le collège on c'est tous séparé, tristement, 'fin bref la n'est pas la question..**

**-Je pense que Tu a raison … il est … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurle Stan comme une fille**

**Eric et Kenny ont sursauté tellement le ton du cri était aigu **

**-Qu'est qui a ? Je demande Calmement**

**-Le cours commence à 9h et il est … 9h30 ! Dit Stan choqué**

**-VITE COURONS, N'OUBLIER PAS VOS SAC LES GARS ! Je m'écrie en commençant à courir dans le couloir **

**On était dans le toit du lycée, un endroit super relaxant, quand on était descendu dans les escaliers, je hurle à mon tour, mes Quatre amis me regardent choqué, Stan court vers moi, me soulève très doucement, et ils m'emmènent à l'infirmerie.**

Fin Du Flash Back

Je me dirige Vers l'accueille, Fait un billet pour l'après-midi et rentre chez moi.

Narrateur : _Eric_

Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire ce qu'a osé dire cette P**e de Rebecca sur ma mère, je viens de sortir de chez la directrice avec Stan, Kenny et Camille, Pourquoi pas Kyle ? Parce que ce Juif est parti faire le soumis chez sa petite copine, et Qu'il nous a révélé quelque chose qui a effectivement d'après lui « Briser notre Amitié », Parce que sa petite amis a dit que ma mère était une femme indigne qui n'aura jamais de relation sérieuse avec un homme, parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir une relation stable.

- Eric, ça ne va pas ? Me demande Camille inquiète

-je pense à ce qu'elle à dit sur ma mère. Répondis-je vaguement en regardant mes chaussures

Elle pose sa Main sur mon épaule et me dit tristement « ne pense pas à ça, ta mère est une femme formidable », Je la regarde et lui fait un sourire triste, elle retire sa main doucement et rentre chez elle

-Attend ! Dit Stan rapidement

-Oui quoi ? Demande-elle calmement

-ça te dérangerai pas qu'on te raccompagne ? Lui propose-t-il avec un sourire

-Non pas du tout. Dit-elle joyeusement

-Désolé moi je dois aller régler un compte. Dis-je

-Je peux venir avec vous. Dit Kenny en se joignant à eux

Ils me dirent Au revoir et partirent raccompagner Camille, De mon côté je vais voir Rebecca pour lui régler son compte, même s'il faudrait arriver aux mains, je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ma mère comme ça et qu'on la rabaisse

-Eh Toi ! Appelais-je en l'apercevant avec Wendy et Bébé

-Ah ! Salut Eric, ça va ? Me salut Wendy et Bébé

-Ouais, Super ! Leur répondis-je avec un sourire

-Bon on te laisse Rebecca, A demain. Lui dirent-elles

-Salut les filles. Leur répondit-elle en agitant la main

Une fois partie elle se tourne Vers moi

-Qu'est que tu veux ? Demande-elle gravement

-Que tu retire ces propos ignobles sur ma mère. Répondis-je

-Kyle t'en à parlé ? Demande-elle

-Ouais. Répondis-je

- Il ne peut même pas tenir un secret. Dit-elle en soupirant

-Il n'a pas à le faire, Fout lui la paix, T'a pas à dire à Kyle Ce que tu pense de « Sa bande de nul », Et encore moins dire ces horreurs sur mes amis, Stan n'a jamais trompé Wendy, Ma mère n'est pas une P**e et si tu le redis je t'arrache ta tignasse de cheveux et je te la fait bouffer, et Kenny ne se Drogue et ne Deal pas avec des gens pas net, Non mais ! Pour qui tu te prends de dire ça sur les gens, mêle-toi de tes oignons. Ma voix devenait de plus en plus grave et agressive vers la fin du récit

-Non, Kyle est MON petit amis il m'appartient, je peux lui dire tout ce que je veux, Et si … Stan a trompé Wendy avec Red pendant un moment et Ta mère est une Vrai P**e elle traine d'hôtel en hôtel, le fait avec tout le monde, Franchement, elle mérite pas d'être une mère, Et Kenny je l'ai vu la dernière fois dans un quartier très mal réputée avec de gros balèze qui puait la bière. Répondit-elle en souriant sadiquement

-Kyle n'appartient à PERSONNE, ce n'est pas un objet, c'est un être humain. Contournais-je

- il n'oserait jamais rompre avec moi. Dit-elle en riant

Je serre les dents mais en me rappelant les propos qu'elle à dit sur ma mère, je lui fous une gifle, elle me la contourne, je la tire par les cheveux, elle me tire sur mon pull

-Lâche mon pull, tu va l'agrandir. Dis-je en colère

- Lâche-moi d'abord les cheveux. Répondit-elle malicieusement

Je lui Lâche ces cheveux elle me tire par le pull et me fout un coup de genou la ou ça fait mal et me balance sur la neige, Je me lève et la un grand combat commence, Quand soudain j'aperçois Kyle qui sort de son cours de musique, il nous remarque et court vers nous et nous sépare

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS VOUS DEUX ? Crie-il choquée

-Cette merde a dit que ma mère n'est pas digne d'être une mère et d'autre propos affreux, et elle à dit que vu que tu étais son petit ami tu lui …

J'ais pas le temps de finir ma phrase elle me met sa main sur ma bouche et rit nerveusement

-Tu m'Adore ! Coupe-elle rapidement

Kyle nous regarde à la dérobée en fronçant les sourcils, Je lui mords sa main, elle hurle

-Vu que tu es son petit ami tu lui appartiens. Dis-je en finissant ma phrase

Il regarde Rebecca, me regarde et dit en colère

-Je m'en doutais … tu es tellement jaloux que tu invente n'importe quoi pour nous faire rompre. Dit-il en serrant les dents

J'écarquille des yeux, j'y crois pas, il l'a croit elle plutôt que moi, et ben qu'il va se faire foutre ce juif.

-Ah ouais tu es sur que tu veux croire cette menteuse sadique plutôt que moi ? Eh ben tu fais le mauvais choix encore une fois, Reste comme tu es, un soumis ! Criais-je

Je pris mon sac et m'en alla, j'entendis un « Chéri ne le croit pas, Il est jaloux, bon, je te laisse mon poussin, au revoir » Suivit d'un bisou sur sa joue.

Narrateur : _Kyle_

Je ne sais plus qui je dois croire, Eric mon amis d'enfance, ou Rebecca ma petit amis ? Suis-je un soumis, comme le dit Eric ?

Je vois la voiture de mon père, je monte et rentre à la maison, Une fois dans ma chambre, au calme, je prends mon portable et commence à jouer dessus, ensuite je mange, me connecte et reste dans ma chambre à réfléchir, Ike mon frère de 12 ans ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et s'assoit sur la chaise de mon bureau, me voyant triste il me demande qu'est que j'ai, je lui raconte tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, il me dit calmement

-Tu devrais rompre avec cette fille et t'excuser auprès de tes amis, parce qu'elle sort avec toi que pour ces propres affaires, elle en a rien à foutre de toi et de tes qualité. Me conseille-t-il

-Tu pense ? Demandais-je tristement

Il hoche la tête et me sourit, me dit bonne nuit et sort doucement de ma chambre, Vraiment il est très simple mon frère, ni il ne ma crié dessus, ni rien, il m'a juste donné son point de vue.

Le lendemain a la cantine je suis à la table au fond derrière celle de mes amis, je les entends parler et rire, de la ou je suis, je peux Voir la tête D'Eric a côté de Camille mais je ne vois que les cheveux et le bonnet de Stan et Kenny parce qu'ils sont de dos, Je vois Camille regarder les gars et leur dire « On devrait laisser une chance à Kyle, non ? » je voit le visage d'Eric s'assombrir et dire d'une voix agressive « Non, il ne la mérite pas ce soumis de juif »

Je retiens un hoquet de larme en buvant mon soda, Camille leur répond Calmement « Je vais le voir, je reviens », Elle se dirige vers moi, me sourit s'assoit en face de moi

-ça va ? Demande-elle calmement

-Pas très bien. Répondis-je

-Qu'est qui te trouble ? Demande-elle gentiment

-Hier Eric m'a traité de soumis, parce que Rebecca lui a dit que vu que je suis son petit amis ….

-Le petit-amis a Eric ? Demande-elle

-Non à Rebecca, alors je lui appartiens, c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Eric, quand il me l'a dit je l'ai traité de jaloux, il m'a traité de soumis et est parti en colère. Répondis-je

-….Il a raison. Dit-elle Gravement

-hein ? Je suis soumis ? Demandais-je

-Oui, Elle te dit n'importe quoi et toi tu l'a croit. Me répondit-elle

-….

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, tu devrais peut-être rompre avec elle, elle n'est pas du tout amoureuse de toi, comme elle le fait croire, elle c'est juste pour ces affaires, Croit-moi. Dit-elle avec une voix plus douce cette fois en me tenant par les épaules

-J'ai raconté a Ike hier …. Il m'a dit la même chose. Lui confis-je

-Demande a une troisième personne et si elle te dit la même chose, Casse avec elle. Me conseille-elle

-Mais …. À qui ? Je demande inquiet

-A Rebecca elle-même ! Répondit-elle confiante

-HEIN ? Je hurle

- Relax, ce n'est pas toi qui va lui demander, mais moi, toi demande à Stan, Eric et Kenny. Répondit-elle confiante

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur reparler. Pensais-je à haute voix

-Tout va bien ce Passer. Me rassure-elle

Je la remercie et part Parler aux gars, je m'assois à la place De Camille, donc … à côté d'Eric, j'ai peur qu'a la moindre parole il me gifle ou me fait quoi que ce soit

-Euh … Salut. Dis-je timidement

Ils me regardèrent tous avec méprise

-Je veux vous parler. Déclarais-je

-Qui t'a dit que nous on veut ? Dit Stan

Pour moi ça a l'air plus d'un rejet que d'une question, comprenant que c'est non, je me lève, Eric me retient

-Qu'est tu veux nous dire ? Demande-il

-Pensez vous que je dois Rompre avec Rebecca ? Je demande

Il me tire sur le bras et me dit calmement « Assis-toi »

- moi je dirais mille fois oui. Dit Stan

-Moi aussi. Dit Kenny

-Si tu le fait, je t'assure qu'on te pardonnera. Dit Eric

Je les regardai avec une lueur d'espoir

-Kyle, Elle ne te mérite pas, elle ne fait que te dire ce que tu dois faire, on dirait un GPS pas une petite-ami. Dit Kenny

Je retiens un rire

-En plus de ça elle t'insulte derrière ton dos. Dit Stan

-Hein ? Demandais-je choqué

-La dernière fois je me suis un tout petit rapproché d'eux, j'ai entendu Rebecca dire à Wendy et Bébé que tu n'étais pas le genre de petit-amis qu'il faut, que son Plan c'est de se servir de toi de petit-amis pendant un moment, ensuite te laissé seul, et le fait qu'on se dispute, je suis sur qu'elle l'avait déjà mit dans son plan. Confie Stan

-c'est pas vrai ! Dit-je choquée

-Parie que Bébé la filmait, je vais l'appelais. Dit Stan

« EH BARBARA » Crie-il, et celle-ci se retourna et répondit « Ouais quoi ? », « tu peux venir avec Wendy, stp », « Maintenant ? », « Oui » répondit-il

Et celle-ci se retrouva en deux seconde devant nous

-Bébé, Ton portable stp. Demande Stan calmement

Et Stan me montra la vidéo, je clignai des yeux

-C'est pas un montage. Dit Wendy en me regardant

- APPELLE-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je

-REBECCA, TU PEUX VENIR ? Demandèrent-elles

Elle arriva, tenta de me faire un Câlin mais je la repoussai brutalement

-Ne me touche pas, S*****e ! Dis-je agressivement

-Mais … Pourquoi ? Demande-elle

-Ne fait pas ton innocente je suis au courant de tout tes plans ou tu m'utilise et tu me fais pas passer pour un P****n de soumis et tu me sépare de mes amis. Dis-je

-Alors … tu l'as enfin su ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire

-Hein ? Demandais-je

-T'est vraiment con, pendant tout ce temps, Moi qui profitait de toi, tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimais, Qui t'aimerai ? Tu fais pitié, c'est tout, c'est pour ça que tes amis reste encore avec toi. Avoue-elle

-Pas du tout, Moi c'est mon meilleure amis, je l'aime comme il est, pas pour ce qu'il à, pour son caractère, c'est toi qui utilise les gens pour ce qu'ils ont. Dit Stan

Je souris, ça me touche vraiment ce qu'il à dit.

Après que tout soit réglée, Je regarde mes amis, sourit, et on se fait un Câlin de groupe.

_**FIN **_


End file.
